


Christmas Lights;

by WrinkledParchment



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrinkledParchment/pseuds/WrinkledParchment
Summary: Connor cheers you up by decorating your house for Christmas on a snowy day!





	Christmas Lights;

The warm air you exhaled swirled and billowed above you, a grey colour that blended in with the cloudy, snowy skies of Detroit. The snowflakes drifted down, melting against the fabric of your trenchcoat and landing softly on your cheeks. 

One landed against the metal of your watch, and you squinted your eye, to look just a bit closer at it. You couldn’t make out every branch, every glint from the sun and much less every molecule, but you could see the general shape rather than a fuzzy blur. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” you spoke gently, the breath releasing itself once again. 

“It depends on your standards of beauty, Alexandra. Detroit, even on a snowy day like this, does not top many other places. It’s unfortunate I will most likely be stuck here for the rest of my life.” 

You laughed dryly before sighing, “Detroit is definitely not the prettiest place in even just this region of America. However, I would argue that it is not as ugly as it used to be.” 

Connor nodded, agreeing before he turned towards you. It was only mid-November, but it was already approaching the holiday season. A new deviant, Connor would most likely be spending that time either with Lieutenant Anderson or by himself, though he preferred–something he did not often do, nor care to admit–to spend that time with you. 

“Are you going to spend time with your family for the holidays, Detective?” he asked, hoping–once again, something he didn’t do–that you would say no. 

“I don’t know. My parents… they’re not very accepting of the idea that I’m supportive of androids having rights. And, I told my sister something that I probably shouldn’t have and now my entire family hates me.” 

Connor thinks for a moment before asking just what it is you told your sister.

“Connor, I-” you sighed, debating whether or not to tell him, “I’m in love with an android.”

“You are?” he asked, his heart dropping but beating erratically. 

“Yes, and my parents found out. So now, they’re disowning me.” 

“I’m sorry. Have you told the android of interest this?” he questioned, wondering, hoping he still had a chance. 

“No, I haven’t… I’m very scared of rejection, and this android… I don’t think he loves me back,” you state somberly. 

Connor tilted his head in curiosity, wondering how anyone could reject you. A perfect soul, bright as the Christmas lights on the homes around him. Everything about you was astonishingly captivating, in the way only sunsets or waterfalls could be; still and sure, reliable but no matter how many times you see them, it never gets old; and you were the only person on Earth who made Connor feel that way. 

It was difficult for Connor to become deviant, human, but once he did, everything fell into place. The puzzle solved itself because you and the Lieutenant were there. As long as the wind blew, you could rely on each other. 

Absolutely comfortable as you were–something Connor knew so well–it was unthinkable for someone to not like you, to not wish to court you, possibly even not want spend the rest of their lives with you. Connor was familiar with this. 

“How and why would someone not like you, Detective?” Connor inquired, and you sighed. 

“I don’t know, Connor, I really have no clue. I just don’t know if they’re ready for that, or even if they can be into someone like that, and it’s just- I don’t know.”

“I wish I could help you, Alexandra,” he said, before taking a step closer. “You said you haven’t decorated your apartment for Christmas yet, how about I help you?”

You smiled a bit and nodded, walking back towards warmth, the direction of your flat. You shoved the key in the lock and you allowed yourself to revel in the warmth for a minute. 

The box of your Christmas stuff sat in the hallway, and Connor immediately began to get to work, putting together your fake Christmas tree, hanging fairy lights all over your apartment, putting out many cooking items he would use later to cheer you up. 

He set the box of ornaments near the Christmas tree, and he looked around your flat now, smiling at his work. The bright, rainbow lights he’d hung contrasted the snowy, grey skies outside and everything felt brighter. 

Connor could only describe the room as a physical manifestation of you; bright, joyous and colourful, illuminating even the blandest things vibrantly. 

Your footsteps echoed in the quiet apartment, and then, a faint gasp elicited itself from your lips. 

“It’s gorgeous, Connor,” you smiled. 

Connor could see the Christmas lights in your eyes, dancing around, sparkling, reflected in your eyes and he was sure for a moment that there was nothing more beautiful. 

Connor wanted to say that the bulbs were nothing compared to you, that you were brighter and much richer than anything could ever be. 

He thought of the possible outcomes, and most of them did not work in his favour. But if there was the slightest chance that he was the android you had fallen in love with, he would take it. 

Connor cupped your cheek with his hand, smiling and being able to look ever closer, deeper into the eyes that held his entire world in such a small space. 

Perhaps it was an illusion, but your cheeks were even pinker than the neon lights made them. There was something in your eyes he hadn’t seen before, and Connor swore he’d studied every look of yours. 

Connor’s databases didn’t find anything even resembling the look, but it wasn’t the look of the glint in your eye that sent him gasping for air, it was the feeling.

It was full of so much adoration, respect, love yet stronger, pure innocence, and that alone was enough to make Connor need to reboot his systems. The butterflies in his stomach, the absence of his brain, his absolute silence that said everything at once. It was too much for Connor, his systems were overheating. 

Before he could pull away, you leaned in and planted something even better, more beautiful than your eyes. It lasted only about ten seconds but it contained the entirety of time and space, your eternity and Connor’s, immeasurable amounts of love and Connor couldn’t speak. 

As you separated, Connor watched your eyes flutter open. His lips tingled, stinging from the electricity that Connor couldn’t measure. 

The Christmas lights shone again, still in your eyes, though they twinkled with more vivid colours. And thus, Connor would always be by your side at every Christmas, underneath every mistletoe with you, and he would always hang Christmas lights wherever he could.


End file.
